The overall aim of this research is to develop a highly cost-effective ultra-high-throughput approach for population-based targeted resequencing of functional elements in the human genome. The approach will be capable of rapid, accurate, and inexpensive resequencing of hundreds or even thousands of defined genomic target sites in a population sample comprising hundreds or thousands of individuals. Additionally, it will be applicable to both genomic DNA templates, and to cDNA enabling simultaneous sampling of genetic variation and gene expression. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]